


you're not allowed in, but you can watch

by BlueSpace



Series: Fuck your human [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demons, Dildos, Human Lance (Voltron), Lance gets fuCKED, Lance is a tease, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, incubus, more like SUCCubus hahah, positivity, so its worth it, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpace/pseuds/BlueSpace
Summary: Keith is being mean to his human boyfriend, not expecting him to hit him right where it hurts-the groin.And by that he means, his cute little human is playing dress up with the door open, but won't let him do anything but watch.Keith is certainly not happy with the situation.Lucky for him, neither is Shiro.





	you're not allowed in, but you can watch

Keith watched, fuming from the doorway as a low growl erupted from his chest.

 _"_ Let me _**in** _ Lance _."_ He said slowly, the warning dripping with heat.

He got a hum in response, only becoming further aggravated as he watched the scene before him helplessly.

Lance had come up here hours prior, after Keith had said those fateful few words.

" _quit acting like a child. God you're so clingy sometimes."_

He hadn't thought much about what he had said in the moment, just wanting to be able to read his book without Lance constantly derailing his train of thought.

 He had felt something akin to relief when lance left a few moments later, finally allowing the demon some space to read and relax.

As time had crept on though, as it was known to do, Keith thought over what he had said more and more, glancing up at the dark staircase Lance had disappeared into.

_Why wasn't he back yet?_

_Did he think Keith was angry? He **Had** used an annoyed tone with him..._

_Was he scared?_

He made up his mind to apologize soon after that thought hit him.

Keith had found himself putting his book down, and wandering his way up the stairs, peeking into Lance's bedroom, apology on his lips, only to find it empty.

Confused, he had looked further down the hall to see a light on in that room-

 _THE room._ The room with the cross on the door where Lance was instructed to hide should any other demon besides he or Shiro enter the house.

Slowly, Keith had tiptoed to the room, peeking inside to find-

_Lance._

Keith had let out a choked sound, instantly aroused by the sight before him.

Lance was looking at himself in the full length mirror, twisting this way and that, surveying the goods he was born with.

Keith gulped. He had never seen those particular lingerie before- 

White panties, with blue lace trim, a matching bralette with a see through heart cut out in the back, the whole outfit revealing miles of tan skin.

In fact, Keith realized, there were _several_  pieces he had never seen littered about the room.

red panties, a pink one piece, black short shorts, tank tops, heels,-

This must be the room lance kept all of his more feminine clothing.

Shiro and Keith had both known lance liked wearing stuff like this, but Lance was still a bit reserved in that aspect of their relationship, embarrassed easily, and in need of some gentle coaxing to be himself.

And god Keith wished he could have seen this sooner. Lance, dressed up like a little doll with that cute little pout as he absently put his hands on his own body, touching and feeling and-

 _God_ Keith had wished those could be his hands.

"You look beautiful, baby" Keith said in a gravely voice, thoroughly ready to shuck the garments off the minute Lance was in reach.

But Keith hadn't expected that response. "Oh? I thought I was acting childish? hmmmm... you were right, none of these outfits are making me look very... _mature_... You wouldn't want me like this."

Keith felt his stomach drop, knowing where this was going. "Lance. Please let me in baby, I'm sorry I was mean."

Absently he tested the strength of the cross hanging on the door, feeling it reject his presence, forcing him out.

Obviously this was not it's intended purpose.

"sorry daddy, I can't let you in, I know how annoying it is when I'm clingy. I won't let you _suffer_ like that"

It was only then lance glanced at him in the reflection, smiling innocently as he felt himself up.

He was shocked Lance, who was usually such a good boy in bed, was being such a brat.

Keith must have really pissed him off.

"You're free to watch as long as you'd like though."

He may of been dressed like an angel, but he was being a little devil.

 

That had been almost forty minutes ago.

Lance had closed the door, and changed a few times, each time leaving Keith to look as long as he could through the crack in the door as it closed, pleading and demanding that his human let him in to help him undress, to touch him, _something_.

He could tell each time Lance was hesitating to open the door, ready to use his body to tease Keith, but still embarrassed about his appearance. whenever he paused for too long, Keith would let out a soft little growling chirrup, whispering words of encouragement, wanting to see his beautiful boy again.

Lance would open the door then, false bravado, and blush in place, _still_ refusing Keith entrance, and it was driving him _mad._

 **"Lance"** He repeated more sternly than before. "you turn this cross upside down _right now_ or so help me I'll get Shiro."

Lance hummed again, pausing with his most recent outfit, hands on his shoulders.

"Why should I let you in? I'm just a child to you after all, and you aren't into little kids."

Keith growled, still ashamed at what he'd said, but more annoyed that Lance was _still_ not accepting his apology. "I _said_ I'm sorry."

"And _I said_ you weren't allowed in."

Keith paced predatorily outside the door, his eyes never leaving Lance's form. He was agitated and horny, and absolutely _done_ with this game.

He normally held the power in games like this, it was his instinct to dominate his mate...

But now he couldn't; he was at Lance's mercy, and it was doing things to him.

Not necessarily bad things, but drawn out for this long, was to much for him to take.

His instinct screamed _"get to Lance and fuck him."_ But he could only watch.

He wanted to touch himself, but that thought was worthless next to getting to touch _Lance_.

He was wearing black lingerie now, interlacing straps holding his panties onto his hips, and weaving up the back of his semi see-through bralette, and that collar-

_The collar oh god._

Lance knew him too well. He had Keith coming undone with one strip of black studded leather around his smooth tanned neck.

Keith could see Lance contemplating something, the gears turning as he gnawed his bottom lip.

Keith felt the clicking growl in his chest at the movement, stilling in his steps as his eyes zeroed in on his mate's lips.

"You know...." Lance whispered. "I was really scared to show you and Shiro these clothes."

The teasing bravado gave way to something more vulnerable, more open.

"I like how they feel, and how I feel wearing them, and I never wanted those feelings tarnished or shamed..." The shoulder strap on Lance's right shoulder began to fall, and Keith silently tracked the movement, his hind mind still screaming to fuck, and dominate while his rational mind did it's best to listen.

"So, what you said earlier pissed me off, especially seeing you now. Did you even hear what I asked you while you were reading?"

Keith tried desperately to remember what Lance had said, something about-about-

oh.

_oh._

It clicked in his mind and he felt so stupid.

_"Keith, hurry up and finish that chapter, I wanna plaaaaaaay. promise you it'll be fun!"_

This was what he meant?

"I wanted to play dress up with you, Daddy. Let you decide what I wear... Now you don't get a decision. You've gotta stay out there."

Keith's agitated growling was back, his instincts going crazy at the thought that he was once again being denied.

Lance carefully stood up, his knee high socks very slippery on the hardwood floor, and walked towards the door.

For the briefest moment he felt hope Lance would let him in, but at the sharp turn he made, Keith let out a curious whine, doing his best to crane his neck and peer to the side without entering.

When Lance returned seconds later with lube and a dildo in his hands, Keith lost all rational thought.

He was growling again, loud and furious as Lance smiled sweetly at him.

"Let me in _right now_ Lance! When I get in there-!"

He was searching desperately for any way into the room, going as far as to crawl onto the ceiling to try to get under the cross's boundaries with no luck.

He should've known Shiro would've thought of everything.

Lance turned away again, facing the mirror, sliding one slender hand into the front of his panties.

Keith was panting hard, desperate, almost feral growls spilling from his mouth as Lance stroked himself to hardness.

"Lance, Shiro didn't give you permission to touch yourself!" He tried in a last ditch effort.

He saw Lance hesitate, stopping mid stroke before he began again, shuddering at the feeling. "Shiro is going to have to deal with it later. I touch myself in these clothes when you're both gone anyw-way." He gasped.

Lance's eyes were screwed closed, and his mouth drooped open in a small 'o', his breath picking up slightly.

Keith watched helplessly as Lance turned back towards him and pulled his panties down his thigh, revealing his hardened cock to his lover.

And then he was popping open the lube and warming it in his hands.

Keith realized as Lance reached behind himself and gasped as he pushed his first finger in, that he'd never seen Lance touch himself _like this_ before.

Sure, Shiro had told him to touch himself, but it was always Lance touching his cock, never fingering himself, or using toys, or-

Keith decided once he got his hands on Lance that he would fuck him senseless, and then they could have a talk about Lance doing this again-

with permission and supervision of course.

And preferably with Lance up against him, not, not-

on the other side of the room, with no way to get to him, no way to _touch._

Keith let out a growling whine, high pitched and aching as he watched Lance finish stretching himself and lube the dildo up.

He met Lance's eye then, as the tan boy slowly reached behind himself, hissing when the dildo breached the tight ring of muscles just out of Keith's sight-

He couldn't even get a good view! He could see the curve of Lance's ass just barely if he craned his head to look into the mirror, but that _wasn't enough_.

He wanted to see _everything_ , touch everything-

He wanted to be the one pushing in and out of Lance right now.

His angry, reddened cock was throbbing, still trapped in his pants, and just when he was tempted to bite the bullet and just jack himself off to the beautifully aggravating sight before him, he heard the distinct sound of growling behind him.

 _"Lance"_ The stern voice of Shiro scolded.

The reaction was immediate, Lance stilling, his eyes widening, cheeks reddening as he looked up at where Shiro stood behind the panting and heated Keith.

"What exactly Is going on here?" He asked with false calmness, eyes grazing over Lance's exposed form, the lingerie, the exposed skin where he knew Lance had been touching himself, and where he was currently touching himself-

His eyes fixed on the collar, going black as he growled again, low and hungry.

"He won't let me in Shiro! He's all dressed up and pretty and- and I can't even touch him, please-!"

Keith growled in frustration, unable to continue the train of thought.

Shiro cooed, petting his hair.

"Lance, is that true? You've been bad, teasing Keith like this, and touching yourself without permission?"

Lance blushed, more timid now that Shiro was here.

Shiro hadn't been there while he was building his confidence up to start touching himself, to show off, to _play_.

No, Shiro was walking in on Lance directly disobeying him and torturing Keith with none of the build up.

"He started it", Lance mumbled to the side, unable to look him in the eyes.

Shiro growled. "Keith? what happened." He said sternly, gently running his nails over the smaller demon's scalp.

Keith shivered. "I called him childish", he softly admitted.

Lance finally looked up, indignant tone as he looked straight at Keith in frustration. "And you called me clingy! You deserved this!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Shiro interrupted any rebuttal Lance had, with a growl, causing him to flinch and blush, remembering the compromising situation at hand.

He had just started removing the toy from his ass when Shiro growled again. "Did I _say_ you could take it out?"

Lance stopped, still avoiding eye contact.

There was a silence before-

"Look at me baby." Shiro commanded.

Lance sheepishly looked up at him, greeted by a soft expression and a gentle tone.

"good boy." He cooed, and Lance blushed a little deeper.

"Now baby, can I come in?"

Keith tensed beside Shiro, almost expecting Lance to say no again, to deny even Shiro-.

Lance knew Shiro was a strong enough demon to the point a cross wouldn't matter if he got permission to enter a room from the room's owner.

He hesitated before nodding, watching as Keith relaxed slightly.

"Out loud baby. You have to say it out loud."

Lance swallowed. "You can come in."

Shiro smiled then, gently walking through the door as he reached behind him and flipped the cross upside down.

Keith bolted into the room the second the opportunity arose, causing Lance to yelp as Keith collided with him.

He expected pain as he hit the hardwood floor, but Keith's arms cushioned him as he fell backwards.

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered fervently, "I didn't mean what I said before, you're so pretty, so cute."

He felt the dildo inside of him get roughly yanked out and shoved back in, as if to prove the point, causing him to arch his back and moan as pleasure once again racked his body.

Shiro kneeled next to them "Gentle Keith." He chastised.

Keith growled in acknowledgment. "Sorry", he whispered in a cracked voice. "I've been waiting for this for an hour now."

He sucked marks into Lance's neck kissing and lapping all exposed skin in reach. Lance whimpered as Keith repeated the motion, gently this time.

Keith was purring and letting out pleased growls as Lance gasped and writhed under him, finally able to satisfy the urge to make Lance feel good, to be the cause of his pleasure.

Lance let out a choked sound, holding onto Keith desperately as he was fucked faster and faster.

Shiro reached in between them, grasping Lance's cock and giving it a few strokes before uttering the words that never failed to send him over the edge.

"come for us baby."

Lance arched hard as he came over his stomach and Keith's chest, panting in the aftermath as Keith watched his face, experimentally wiggling the dildo around to watch his reaction.

Lance whimpered at the overstimulation, and Keith's hungry growl came back full force as his pupils dilated.

Shiro was smiling in that dangerous and equally hungry way that turned him on.

"We're not done yet baby. We've got the whole night, for Keith to apologize, and you still need to make up for being bad while I was away."

Lance whimpered, possibly the most turned on he'd ever been, which was amazing considering he had such lovely demon boyfriends to care for him.

He watched as Keith sat up on his knees, unbuckling his belt while staring predatorily at where the dildo disappeared inside of him.

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol does this count as cruel and unusual punishment for Keith?


End file.
